1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for conversion of solar radiation into electric power comprising a hot gas engine mounted with its heater head in the focal space of a parabolic mirror and mechanically coupled to an electric generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is illustrated best in a folder published by United Stirling AB and United Stirling Inc in October 1982 and named "The Stirling Engine Solar Parabolic Dish System".
In the described prior art systems a single Stirling engine carries a single electric generator connected at one side of the engine, the engine-generator unit being carried by a number of beams secured to the periphery of a mirror supporting construction.
The Stirling engine itself is of approximately symmetrical design and as the heater head should be located in the focus of the mirror the unit consisting of engine and generator must be unsymmetrically supported causing a substantial torque on the beam structure--especially at small sun angles with the horizon.